A Native American Love Story
by Malin o Frida
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Chakotay has had his eyes on the beautiful Captain for quite some time now. Tom and Harry finds out about this, and lock the couple up in a holodeck version of Chakotays home planet. Fuzzy and funny...
1. Mushroom party

**Title:** **A Native American Love Story**

**Author:** Frida o Malin 

**Genre:** Romance/humor

**Pairing:** J/C 

**Rating:** T (just in case for later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it, Paramount do.

**Summary:** Set in the end of the fifth season, Chakotay has had his eyes on the beautiful Captain for quite some time now. More exactly, for five years. Tom Paris and Harry Kim finds out about this, and lock the couple up in a holodeck version of Chakotays home planet. Where they are forced to survive among wild animals while developing their feelings. Fussy and funny…

**Disclaimer two:** English is not our native (lol) language, just so you know… we are more used to writing in Swedish… pls. R&R. (even if you think it sucks… which you wont!) Have fun!

----------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday, Chak, my man!"

Chakotay squirmed in his bed. He was in the middle of the most crucial part of his dream. This was the part where he was going to save _Her_ and become the hero. He always had this dream. It was always the same. But now. He could swear that he heard Tom Paris. His voice was very distant but it still pierced his dream like a sword. Little did he know that, bent over his bed, three inches away from his face, stood the extremely annoying blonde lieutenant that goes by the name of Tom Paris.

"By the name of the freaking ancestors. How on Cardassia did you get in here", Chakotay mumbled in his sleep. "You're not supposed to be in this dream. Get out. I have to save _Her_ from the Cardassians."

Tom waved at young ensign Harry Kim, who was still standing by the door, afraid to disturb his commander at such an early hour, to come closer.

"Harry!", he whispered almost hysterically. "Come here. He's dreaming something."

Harry glanced at his commander in the bed and dared to take a couple of steps closer. Chakotay had now started to mumble and toss himself from side to side in the bed. Within seconds Harry's curiosity took over and they were now both standing with their ears three inches from commander Chakotay's mouth, trying to hear what he mumbled about. _Who_ he mumbled about. Who was this woman that he so eagerly wanted to save from his sworn enemy? Though they both had a good hunch about who it might be, they still needed proof. And they didn't have to wait for long. Their commander had now stopped the tossing and turning and was now moaning a bit in his sleep. A big smile started to spread across his face and he shivered slightly with pleasure.

"Oh, Kathryn… Everything is alright now. I'm here…"

And with these words, Chakotay opened his eyes. He saw two ears. And screamed with fury.

"What in the name of ALL the mushroom soup in the universe! Thomas Eugene Paris! Get the out of my quarters! Or else I kill you with my father's old tomahawk! And, you. Harry? What has he gotten YOU in to? Get out both of you!"

Harry who was still dumbstruck was just standing there with a silly face. Kathryn? Janeway? My captain? Now they had all the proof they needed for their big surprise. Tom was a bit quicker and more used to getting himself out of trouble. He put on a big smile and picked up an invitation on a piece of paper and handed it to his commander.

"Well. We were just here to wish you a happy birthday, commander. And of course to present you with this" He said this in his most angellike voice. "It's an invitation to your birthday party that's planned for tonight. We planned it for weeks. It's going to be in old fashioned native American style. Hence the paper!"

Chakotay glanced down on the invitation, trying to avoid showing that he was actually very moved by the fact that they had replicated paper exclusively for him.

"Well, lieutenant Paris. I appreciate the geasture. But, for your information, a tree died just to make this piece of paper."

Tom Paris responded.

"Well, then I guess you'd better enjoy it! And don't forget the dress code. Bring that tomahawk of yours!"

With those words he grabbed the still dumbstruck Harry by the arm and dragged him out in the corridor. There he pulled the young chocked ensign aside and whispered in his most exited voice, the angellike tone long gone.

"Chakotay and Janeway? I told you so! Maybe we could get more use out of that holodeck program than we thought?"

And back in his quarters, Chakotay went back to sleep. He continued his dream, without knowing anything about that a conspiracy was taking place. Right before his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, commander Chakotay!"

Chakotay looked out over all of his friends, who was cheerfully beaming back at him.

"I baked this cake especially for you commander" Neelix said. He was wearing something that looked somewhat like a dead wolf, but it wasn't really… "I replicated forest mushrooms for it, that I know you like so much"

Chakotay looked down at the strange mix of blue frosting, cream and gigantic mushrooms.

"well, thank you mr. Neelix" said Chakotay and smiled back at the Talaxian crewmember. "But were you really supposed to put them on the cake?"

"I sure was commander" answered Neelix, "These mushies are in everything you can see on this table"

Chakotay looked around and all he could see, as far as food goes, was mushrooms. Then his eyes fell on something he liked even more then forest mushrooms. There she was. The woman of his dreams. Dressed in an native American dress that looked very similar to the ones the beautiful ladies from his home village used to wear. It was red, just as her uniform.

"Typical Kathryn" he thought and shook his head.

It was red like blood and slimmed so you could see her gorgeous curves. It had details on it that seemed to be made out of bear skin. She also wore a long necklace that looked like it contained the small shiny stones that used to cover the cliffs by the sea at his home village. And the spirits should know. He thought she was stunning. Then he shook this thought out of his head and went off to greet her.

"Hello Captain. I hope you like mushrooms, " he said and smiled down at her. "Neelix put them in to everything, I think he even made that wine you have there out of them!" He took a closer look at her wine glass that she had received at the door.

"Oh, that explains the taste of it," she responded, and handed over the glass to Chakotay, "I believe you would like this more than me, Commander."

She smiled back up at him. She thought that he looked so handsome in his costume, that she almost blushed just by looking at him. She stroke his sleeve with the back of her hand. "Did you replicate that for this occasion, or did you have it in a closet, down in cargobay two"

On a native american style wooden bench (also replicated for this occasion) in the darkest corner of the room sat Tom Paris and Harry Kim, whispering quietly.

"Okay, Harry. Have you made the modifications to the gift?"

Harry smiled like an earth child on christmas eve.

"Yes, I sure have. Everything is set for operation "love-on-holodeck-including-holodeck-shutdown!" His smile faded slightly. "But, Tom. Are you sure this is according to Starfleet regulations?"

Tom smiled back at his best friend.

"Well, I don't think that Starfleet have a regulation against locking the Captain and the First Officer in to the holodeck to make them fall in love. I actually don't think anyone has ever tried… but if they did, I bet they wouldn't like it" he finished with a Tom Paris grin.

This did not make young Harry feel more secure about what they were about to do, but frankly, he was really tired of seeing his Captain and Commander walking around flirting without it leading anywhere. He looked back at Tom, who was still grinning.

"Are you… sure about this crazy idea?"

Tom jumped up and started dragging Harry towards Chakotay and the Captain.

"Lets get this show on the road!"


	2. A Squirrel encounter

**Title:** **A Native American Love Story**

**Author:** Frida o Malin 

**Genre:** Romancehumor

Pairing: JC 

**Rating:** T (just in case for later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it, Paramount do.

**Disclaimer two:** English is not our native (lol) language, just so you know… we are more used to writing in Swedish… pls. R&R. (even if you think it sucks… which you wont!) Have fun!

------

Chakotay and the Captain had now approached the mushroom-filled table. Chakotay looked out over all the yummy dishes and didn't know where to start. He felt a bit nervous though, knowing that Neelix had a certain love for unpredictable spices, and of course the horrible, but oh, so nutritious Leola root. All of a sudden he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Commander. I made sure that none of these dishes includes the" She gave a small shudder "the root."

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, great! Just mushrooms then."

He grabbed a plate and started to scoop up his beloved forest mushrooms with a silly smile on his face. Janeway followed him with her eyes.

He was just… so handsome. She felt herself blushing again. He was wearing a brown pair of pants, a white shirt, and a brown vest, that looked like it was made from some organic material. It seemed a bit older than the other clothes and she wondered if his mother had made that. She kept looking at him while he was eating and smiling about the mushrooms, his dimples was just so cute on him. She didn't even notice that he had finished his food and was looking at her.

"Captain" he said, sounding a bit shy "I couldn't help but noticing that the dance floor is all empty?"

Tom Paris kept dragging Harry towards Chakotay and the Captain.

Chakotay took her by the hand.

"Maybe you would want to…"

But now Tom and Harry were standing right behind them.

"Hi there, Commander, I hope we are not interrupting something", Tom said with a grin, that would make a dentist jealous.

"_Always… this… Tom… Paris,"_

Chakotay felt like he wanted to rip his head off and boil it for supper!Without mushrooms! With leola root! And then serve it to Harry, that was also disturbing this important moment.

Tom smiled again and pulled Harry up next to him.

"Harry here, and I, have a very special birthday gift for you, its down on the Holodeck waiting for you." he continued.

"Ok" said Chakotay with a sigh. "And let me guess, you two want me to go and check it out?" He couldn't help but feeling a tiny bit curious.

"Yes" said Harry, sending a nervous look Tom's way "and Captain, I think you would enjoy it too"

"I would enjoy it?" asked the Captain and looked slightly interested.

"This I have to see, lead the way, ensign Kim.

"Come with me, Captain" answered Harry and began making his way down to the Holodecks.

Janeway gave Tom a suspicious look, like she thought he was up to something and had dragged poor little Harry in to it.

"You will be fine" grinned Tom "it's not like anything is going to happen… I mean, why would anything happen? Right Harry?"

Harry didn't respond, but he had started to look a bit pale.

They all made their way down towards the holodecks, and soon they arrived at holodeck one.

"Okay, Tom. Harry," Chakotay looked at his two crewmembers. "so, what might this be? A holodeck program I guess?"

"You are very right, Commander. And you two are going in! Start the program, Harry!"

Harry turned to the consol and felt more sure about this than ever. This was really fun actually!

"Initiate holodeck program "Trebus 1"

The doors slid open and Chakotay and the Captain stepped inside. The doors closed behind them with a buzzing sound. And a click? And then another one? And another? Since when does the doors to the holodeck say click? He turned around, and suddenly all the thoughts regarding clicking doors had vanished. He was home. And most important of all. Kathryn was with him. On Trebus. His home planet!

They were standing in a deep forest, with trees that looked like they tried to reach for the sky above. Everything was green and the sky was light blue. He could see the big lake that he and his childhood friends used to swim in. This was paradise! Kathryn looked at him. It was so fun to see him like this. He look so peaceful and happy, and he had a big smile all over his face, like he couldn't wait to see the rest of the program. Now, this was a great gift. And Harry was right, she would have hated to miss this.

"So, this is Trebus? Come on, I want to see more." She grabbed him by the hand, "Give me the grand tour, Chakotay"

And they started to walk, hand in hand through the forest.

Chakotay was amazed by the accuracy of the program. The boys had really made as great job! He recognized every little rock that they passed and every little tree he had climbed as a child. He told Kathryn about everything they saw along their way, and she didn't interrupt him.

"And, here Captain, is the place where my mother used to pick the berries for her pies. She made the best pies in the entire village, and no one else got to know about this special spot. She got me to swear on the spirits that I would never tell anyone about it. But… Well… So, don't tell anybody that I told you."

Chakotay spun around and looked at her. His cheeks were flushing from the excitement.

"Isn't this just so fun?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I wont tell anyone… It's really beautiful here." She run ahead and beamed happily back at him.

"And, yes, this is fun!"

They ended up chasing each other through the forest, taking cover behind the big pine trees. When Chakotay was looking out from behind one of those trees, panting for air, he saw something. A small squirrel-like animal was sitting there hiding among the branches peeling of the shell of a fruit that seemed to be way to big for the small animal.

"Kathryn! Or… Captain, I mean."

He felt a bit silly that he had called her by her first name that he normally only did in his thoughts.

"Come here. I think you might want to see this."

She walked towards him with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Come here." Chakotay lowered his voice so that he wouldn't scare the creature. "There's something I want you to see."

She came up, standing right next to him.

"What is it that I'm supposed to see? I don't see anything?" she whispered in the same low voice that Chakotay had used, and looked around. "where is it?"

All of a sudden she felt Chakotay's strong hands around her waist. It felt for a second like she couldn't breathe, she gasped, but after she had started to relax a bit, it felt very safe. And the next second she was flying up in the air, and she was squealing with amusement.

"Chakotay!" she giggled "Put me down this instant!"

This only triggered Chakotay more than before and he lifted her even higher up.

"Do you see it? The animal?" He laughed.

"NO! I have to open my eyes to see the animal? Right?" she laughed back at him.

Chakotay suddenly changed his mood and took a firmer grip around her waist and pressed her closer to him. He held her steady, since he actually wanted her to see the little animal. He knew that she was an animal lover, just like him.

"Is this better, Captain?" he asked, and he had totally changed his voice.

She felt safe and protected, and his arms felt so strong, so she dared to open her eyes,

"Ok, so… what am I looking for? An animal? The little one with the big fruit? Its adorable… thank you for showing it to me…"

She didn't really want him to let go, but she tried to get her self-control back and said, "I think you can let me down now…?"

Chakotay didn't hear her. All he could think about was her body pressed against his. He felt dizzy, like he had took a fierce blow to the head. By a Klingon. He wanted to hold her. That was all he could think about.

"Chakotay? Are you there? You can let me down now…" she said in a soft voice. "I think it time for us to go back to the party, its getting dark here, and we don't want to miss the coffee and cake."

Chakotay heard from the sound of her voice how much she craved her coffee right now, so he let her down. Nice and slow.

"Yes, you're right! Let's get back to the party. Let's just hope Neelix hasn't put mushrooms in your coffee!"


	3. Time trouble

**Title:** **A Native American Love Story**

**Author:** Frida o Malin 

**Genre:** Romancehumor

**Pairing:** JC 

**Rating:** T (just in case for later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it, Paramount do.

**Disclaimer two:** English is not our native (lol) language, just so you know… we are more used to writing in Swedish… pls. R&R. (even if you think it sucks… which you wont!) Have fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I just hear that you two locked the Captain and Commander Chakotay up in the holodeck?"

Tom and Harry slowly turned around in their chairs and looked up at Lieutenant Tuvok with guilt written all over their faces.

"Eh… no?" tried Tom, with a grin that totally gave them away.

"I assume you have not read the sign?" Tuvok said and nodded towards a giant yellow billboard behind their seats.

"Eh…yes?" Tom tried again. And looked at Harry with a puzzled look on his face. He hadn't seen any sign? It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere?

"That is excellent, Lieutenant Paris. Then you know everything about the time distortion on the holodecks?" Tuvok looked at Tom in disbelief.

"Eh…yes?" said Tom, now in a slightly more worried tone. Harry looked at Tom and understood that he would have to get this straightened out.

"Ok, what's going on? Is there a time distortion on the holodecks, you say?"

"Yes, ensign Kim, I thought that you of all people would read signs." Tuvok answered, "Now, have you read the sign ensign?"

"No… I'm afraid I have not sir. I've never seen it before? And neither has Tom. It wasn't here when we got here."

"Maybe someone…" Muttered Tom with a suspicious tone in his voice, but Harry cut him off,

"Pipe down, what are we going to do? What kind of time distortion is it? I mean, they have been in there for a while now."

"In our calculations, one hour out here is a day in the holodecks".

Harry looked scared

"Oh, then they have been in there for a while. We have to get them out!"

Tom who has been sitting like in a daze decided to join the conversation.

"We locked them up in there" he smiled to himself "maybe things have happened?"

Harry jumped to his feet.

"This is not funny Tom! Now I'll never make lieutenant. We have to get them out"

"Calm down, Ensign. There is not much to be done at the moment. We can not open the doors until we have cleared this region of space, or else the time distortion is going to spread all over the ship. If no complications occurs we will be out of here in about four or five hours." Tuvok tried to calm Harry down, who was now trying to figure out how to blame all this on Tom. After all, he had already made lieutenant.

Tom rose to his feet and looked at the other two.

"So, that means that they will have to be in there at least four days, maybe five?"

"Yes" answered Tuvok, and Tom could swear that he could see the shadow of a smile appear on the Vulcan's face. Tom tapped Harry brotherly on the shoulder,

"I guess our plan turned out better then we could ever have imagined, Harry" And both he and Harry began laughing hysterically.

After a while they calmed down, and Harry said,

"What are we going to tell them, and how?"

"We'll see, my young friend, we'll see…" Tom grinned at Harry.

Chakotay and Kathryn started to make their way back through the forest. Chakotay felt a bit embarrassed by the fact that he had shown his feelings so openly. Had she noticed? He was absolutely sure that she had. What was he going to do? Act like nothing ever happened, or… just act on it? Well. He would see how things turned out when they got back at the party. Maybe he could get that long lost dance after all? The dance that got ruined by…

"Damned that Tom Paris…" he mumbled to himself.

"What has he ever done to you, Chakotay?" Kathryn smirked.

"Oh, if you only knew, Captain. If you only knew."

They had now reached the airlock that stood between them and the rest of the ship. Or, as Chakotay would say: between him, Kathryn and the dance floor. He pressed the open button and…

"Biiiip" said the door. And it sure didn't open, as it should have.

"OK, something is up with the door?" Kathryn looked like she was going to laugh and cry at the same time. "Because if it is, I'm not going to be happy. Because somewhere on the other side of that door, there's coffee."

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh about this pathetic, but, oh so cute, statement. He tapped his com-badge.

"Chakotay to Paris"

"Paris here, how's your stay?"

"It's been perfect, I'm so impressed by your work. But there is a lady here who's craving the gross black stuff that comes in cups" Chakotay answered with a smile, and tapped Kathryn on the shoulder.

"Well" Tom hesitated "there has been some…complications"

"Complications, Lieutenant?"

"Talk to Harry" Tom picked off his com-badge and handed it to his best friend. Harry looked at Tom with something that was a bit similar to hatred, and then he said:

"Hello Sir. Eh… Ma'am… Eh, Captain." This freaked him out.

"Hello Harry. This is actually Commander Chakotay. What's going on? We would really like to get out of here now? It's getting a bit dark and cold." Chakotay couldn't understand how it could take that long time for Harry to answer him? It was as if it took him several minutes to get his answer? Finally he heard the young ensign's voice, but it sounded very distant.

"Well, Commander. I'm very sorry to inform you that I'm afraid it will take us a while to get you out of there. It's a time distortion. I suggest you prepare to stay in there for a while."

His voice sounded strange and very, very VERY slow.

Kathryn tapped her com-badge.

"Janeway to Tuvok, What's going on? What time distortion? What did Harry mean with a while? And why haven't I been informed?"

"Good evening, Captain. Tuvok here. I'm afraid you have not been informed about the distortion, because it appeared right after you entered the holodeck. But do not worry. This will not affect the ship in any way. Only the holodecks. I guess you and the first commander will have to make the best of your situation, Captain? I could arrange so you could get out of there in approximately five hours."

"You are talking more slow than usual, are the communicators malfunctioning? And five hours? Can't you just shut down the holodecks? Or, wait a minute, five hours for you or five hours for us?"

She started to sound a bit distressed, and glanced at Commander Chakotay, who had now stopped talking to Harry and was listening in on their conversation instead. They heard Tuvok's voice again, very slow.

"They are not malfunctioning, Captain. It sounds like this because of the time distortion." They could hear Tom Paris' voice in the background saying something about them sounding like squirrels on acid. "And we can't shut down the holodecks. Then we would have the time problem on the entire ship. I don't think that the com-badges will work for much longer. I'm also afraid that I meant five hours for us. And about… five days for you."

"Well, I guess we will see you in five days then, Lieutenant Tuvok, don't forget us in here, Janeway out". She turned and looked at Chakotay with horror in her eyes. "Five days, and no coffee! What am I to do? I guess we have to settle here for a while then"

Chakotay sank down into the soft green grass, that was now a bit wet from the cold evening air. His face was pale.

"You are talking about your coffee. What about all those birthday mushrooms then?"

Janeway sat down next to him in the grass and put her hand on his back.

"Right. It's your birthday too. Then we'll have to make the best out of the situation!" She dragged him up. "Come on, Chakotay. Let's build a tipi!"


	4. One sleeping bag?

**Title:** **A Native American Love Story**

**Author:** Frida o Malin 

**Genre:** Romancehumor

**Pairing:** JC 

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it, Paramount do.

**Disclaimer two:** English is not our native (lol) language, just so you know… we are more used to writing in Swedish… pls. R&R. (even if you think it sucks… which you wont!) Have fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay looked puzzled for a second, then he looked at her.

"You want us…me… to build… a Tipi?"

Kathryn smiled at him.

"Aren't you Indians supposed to know how to build those? Aren't the Indian tents called tipis?"

He inhaled deeply.

"First of all. It's Native American! Second of all. It's a hut, not a tent! And third. Wrong tribe! My people don't live in those...things" He inhaled again.

Kathryn looked back up at him, more puzzled than ever.

"well, sorry then, didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Paying attention to details. But we still need a place to stay, if you wont build us a tent…hut, then I will!" And she wandered off in to the woods.

"Kathryn?" He called after her. "Kathryn? Don't wander off like that. You don't know this place. And who knows what kind of animals Paris has implanted here? … Kathryn? Are you there?"

A parcel dropped in front of Chakotays feet, he looked at it.

"At least they remembered that we have to eat, did you hear that, Kathryn? They sent us food!" But she was nowhere to be found

A few minutes later Kathryn returned, carrying an arm full of different branches.

"Did you call for me? I think it's time for you to light a fire now, Mr. Native American, do you need to borrow some hair?" She waved a lock of her red-brown hair, with a touch of gold, in his face. Oh, how he loved that hair. He couldn't help but wondering how it would be like to run his fingers through it. He gave her a quick glance, and grabbed two sticks and instantly started rubbing them together on the ground.

"I have learnt how to light a fire now, thank you." He gave her a somewhat pouty face.

She watched him, slightly amused, he was very sexy sitting there on the ground rubbing the two sticks together. 'get a grip woman' she thought to herself. And she sat down next to him to watch him work his magic. The only problem was, that nothing happened.

"Are you really sure you don't need any hair" she asked as politely as she could, while swallowing hard, trying not to giggle.

Chakotay sighed.

"Yes, Kathryn. I'm sure. Could you please stop staring? It's really annoying me." To tell the truth, it felt as though he couldn't get anything right when he knew that she was watching. He didn't understand why?

Kathryn rose to her feet and said.

"Well, it's gong to be pretty could here without it… so let me know if you need any hair." She grabbed the rest of the branches and headed off towards a group of trees. "I'm going to toss these over a couple of trees and start the hut. We have to have somewhere to eat our emergency rations?"

Meanwhile, Chakotay was working extremely hard with his fire. He just had to make it work. What would Kathryn think otherwise? Big drops of sweat were dripping from his forehead.

'Come on, little twigs, help me. Make a nice big fire. Come on!' And there! He saw a tiny spark jump from one of the sticks. It landed on the dry wood underneath, and started to glow. It quickly spread to the other dry branches. And there it was. The fire. His fire. He had made it!

"Kathryn!" , he said, his eyes glowing with pride. "You've just got yourself a fire!"

She smiled back at him, he was so cute with that silly smile, you could see the dimples, and, he looked amazing. "Great! That great! Now we have a fire, but I think I might be having a slight problem over here," she said pointing towards the shelter she was trying to build.

Chakotay looked at her and his eyes widened. She was all tangled up in a huge white blanket, and her hair was covered with little green leaves and tiny branches. Her cheeks was all red and she was panting, annoyed by the fact that her construction really didn't work out. At least not as a shelter. It could've been a very pretty sculpture in a Talaxian art museum though, he thought. But, well… Not a shelter.

"But… Kathryn…? What in the name of all of the animal guides… What are you doing?"

Kathryn looked like she was going to explode, and she was desperately trying to get rid of the blanket that was covering her. "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to build a tipi. But… I'm not sure I'm doing it right. Where am I to put the blanket? Would you come and help?"

He could hear the desperation in her voice as she was talking. He tried to hide his smile, but was pretty sure he failed at doing this. He went over to her, and gently started to remove the blanket from her petite body. When she was finally free, he started to remove the tiny things that was stuck in her hair. It really was as soft as it appeared to be, he thought to himself.

"There", he whispered softly in her ear. "Is that better…?" He had moved very close to her.

She turned around and faced him, he looked so manly, all sweaty from starting the fire, when he was standing there looking down at her, just a couple of inches from her face.

"Eh… well" she could feel herself blushing and thought long and hard about turning away, but despite her instinct to run, she didn't.

"I guess… this is much better now…" she answered and looked right up in the hazelnut brown eyes.

Chakotay cleared his throat.

"Eh… So? Should I fix the hut for you? I can show you how to do it? It's really pretty easy. Especially if there's two of us. Come on!"

---

An hour later they were standing there, admiring their work. Kathryn was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, when did it get so dark? So, do you think that Tuvok packed some sleeping bags for us?

Chakotay was now sitting on the ground, digging through the parcel that was sent to them from outside the holodeck. He froze in a move, looking very confused.

"Well… I don't know if I would call it bags… But… A… bag? They just sent one sleeping bag! How stupid could they get?"

Kathryn looked puzzled.

"Why would they? Weird… Maybe it's…big?"

Chakotay held up the sleeping bag so they could both see it. It WAS big. It was red and black and had the Starfleet logo printed in a corner.

"Yes, Kathryn. I guess they mean that we could both fit into this, but…" Chakotay really didn't like that Vulcan right at this very moment. Or… perhaps he did? He couldn't really make up his mind.

Kathryn wanted to kill Tuvok, or, maybe not kill, but to give his ears a good tug. Darn that Vulcan.

"I think that was what he meant, So… do you want to share a sleeping bag? We would freeze if we didn't… I guess."

'Damned be the Vulcan.'

"No, Kathryn. You take it. I… Well… It…" She had to make an effort to hear his voice, since he was talking so quietly. "It wouldn't feel right…"

"Fine, I'll take the bag, and you wake me up before you freeze to death, Deal?" She said, with a hint of a smile. "now, let's go in to the tipi… sorry, "hut". And go to sleep."

"Yes, Kathryn. Why don't we." He stroke her cheek and entered the hut. "Come on now, Kath?"

She smiled at him, did he actually just stroke her cheek? What was that about.

"Well, Chakotay. Wouldn't it be appropriate if you carried me over the threshold to our new house." She winked at him. Chakotay's jaw dropped and he felt as if he had just run into a supernova.

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

And with this he swooped her of her feet and up into the air, and carried her, the sleeping bag, and the rest of their emergency parcel into the tipi… Sorry… The hut.


End file.
